


Świetliki

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Alpha Derek, Everyone is Part of the Pack, M/M, ku pamięci moim braciom, wataha to idealna rodzina
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Byli tu wszyscy, a dookoła nich lśniły jaśniejące punkty.
 Tekst na temat nr 88 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



O wielu rzeczach marzył w życiu, ale chyba nigdy nie był sobie w stanie wyobrazić takiego szczęścia, jakie czuł w tej chwili.

Byli tu wszyscy, a dookoła nich lśniły jaśniejące punkty.

Boyd i Erica patrzący w gwiazdy.

Isaac rozmawiający ze Scottem o remoncie w klinice.

Kira szeptająca z Allison na tyle cicho, by nie obudzić dzieci.

Zombie bawiący się z Malią w samoloty.

Lydia pisząca w skupieniu swoją dysertację.

Lizzy drzemiąca z głową na kolanach Stilesa.

Derek, siedzący na kocu obok Kiry i Allison, całkowicie skupiony na nowych dzieciach: Matthew, Lukasie i Daryi.

Stiles się uśmiechnął. Tworzyli idealną watahę, rodzinę.

**Author's Note:**

> _Ku pamięci moich braci: Łukasza i Mateusza — Wasza Daria._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To już ostatnia część tej serii... Na ten moment :) Te 16 drabbelków (i komentarze Under ;*) zainspirowało mnie do dłuższego Stereka, którego już sobie powoli rozpisuję i mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym roku (w tym będę raczej pochłonięta tekstami-nagrodami) zacznie się on pojawiać.
> 
> Wtedy poznacie tragic back story Lizzy i Zombiego, dowiecie się _co Zombie je_ i jak to się stało, że Sterek jest ze sobą, a Stiles to wilkołak.
> 
> Ale w tej chwili klikam w serii "completed" ♥


End file.
